Obstination
by Lana Saphira Swan
Summary: Nouvelle Version de The Originals avec une différence. Ce n'est pas Hayley qui est enceinte de Klaus mais Caroline. Kol sera également présent car je trouve ça dommage que nous l'ayons pas plus vue dans la série. Pour en savoir plus lisez l'histoire. Couples: Klaroline / Haylijah. ( Pour les autres je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas encore déterminé les couples ).
1. Prologue

_Bonjours à tous^^. _

_Je viens de créer une nouvel histoire en m'inspirant du spinoff de TVD ( The Originals ). Il s'agit d'une nouvelle version de TO mais avec une différence, celle ou Hayley ne serait pas enceinte mais Caroline. _

_Je pense beaucoup au fans du Klaroline qui sont frustré de ne pas avoir le couple qu'ils voudraient et j'ai voulus écrire une version qui fera plaisir au fans de ce couple ( oui je suis également une Klaroline^^ ). _

_Biensur Hayley sera toujours présente et c'est les fans du Haylijah qui vont être content car ce couple sera présent. _

_Ce n'est pas tout, j'ai également penser au fans de Kol, dans cette histoire il sera présent. _

_Bref, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira^^. _

_Bonne lecture. _

_Bisous. _

* * *

_Merci à **Noemieb85** d'avoir corriger ce Prologue. _

* * *

**Prologue :**

Lorsque je me réveillai, je sentis une douleur au niveau de ma tête. C'était comme une grosse migraine qui durait. Je posai ma main sur mon front en gémissant de douleur et je regardai autour de moi. Il faisait sombre et humide. Je me relevai et me servis de ma vue de vampire pour trouver une sortie. Mais un bruit se fit entendre et je vis deux femmes face à moi.

- Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ? demandai-je, menaçante.

- Nous ne te voulons aucun mal Caroline, dit la plus âgée.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi suis-je retenue ici ?! répliquai-je.

La plus âgée s'approcha de moi et elle eut une expression sérieuse. Elle était très calme et pourtant elle ne devrait pas l'être parce que j'étais un vampire et je pouvais sentir qu'elle n'en était pas une.

- Tu vas servir d'appât.

Bordel ! Pourquoi étais-je retenue prisonnière ?! Et pourquoi me disait-elle que je servirais d'appât ?!

J'étais venue dans cette ville pour retrouver Tyler, car j'avais eu un mot de la part d'Hayley me disant qu'il était ici et qu'il avait besoin d'aider... Non ! Elle m'avait tendu un piège ! Sale garce ! Pourquoi avais-je été assez idiote pour la croire ?! Jamais je n'aurais dû venir ici !

- De quoi parlez-vous, bordel ?! hurlai-je, furieuse.

- Hayley nous a parlé de ton histoire avec Klaus. Nous lui avons dit que nous voulions te voir. Elle t'a attirée ici et en échange nous lui donnerons quelques informations sur sa famille, expliqua-t-elle.

Mais comment Hayley était-elle au courant pour Klaus et moi ? Nous avions bu, beaucoup trop, et j'avais des problèmes. Il m'avait écouté alors que personne ne se préoccupait de ce que je pouvais ressentir et une chose en entraînant une autre, nous avions couché ensemble... C'était un accident et j'avais fait en sorte que nous n'en reparlerions plus jamais.

Comment pouvait-elle être au courant ?

Katherine ! Elle était au courant parce qu'elle m'avait surprise en train de fuir de chez Klaus et elle avait vite compris. Katherine était donc de mèche avec Hayley...

J'aurais dû m'en douter, deux traîtresses ensemble ça ne donne rien de bon.

- Et vous pensez que pour l'histoire d'une nuit il va venir à vous ? Vous êtes vraiment deux idiotes ! répliquai-je froidement.

- Apparemment, tu partages un lien avec lui. Je doute que ça ne soit qu'une histoire d'un soir.

Elle fut coupée par l'autre qui semblait plus arrogante.

- Et puis quand bien même cela ne changerait rien au fait qu'il viendra, tu es liée à lui que tu le veuilles ou non ! répliqua la plus jeune.

- Sophie ! la réprimanda l'autre femme.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demandai-je.

- Tu portes son enfant, dit-elle.

Son enfant ? Ah bon ? Elles se foutent de moi là ? Oui ça ne peut être que ça. Sous le coup, j'éclatai de rire. C'était complètement absurde. Un vampire ne pouvait pas procréer alors deux encore moins.

- Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Dîtes-moi, je vais accoucher dans un mois ou deux, comme Bella ? Ou bien devrais-je attendre neuf mois comme le reste des femmes ? Oh attendez, deux vampires ne peuvent pas procréer ! C'est ridicule !

- Alors si c'est vraiment impossible pourquoi n'écoutes-tu pas les battements de cœur présents dans la pièce ? répliqua Sophie.

Je fronçai les sourcils, mais je fis tout de même ce qu'elle me disait : j'entendis leurs deux battements de cœur ainsi qu'un autre plus rapidement. Je regardai autour de moi et il n'y avait personne d'autre. Je me figeai sous le choc. Ces deux femmes avaient raison... J'étais bien enceinte...


	2. Chapitre 01

**Coucou^^.**

Comme je ne vous ai ajouter qu'un prologue, je vous publie le premier chapitre de cette fan fiction^^. J'espère que vous continuerez à l'aimer et que vous me laisserez des reviews positives^^.

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

*** Justine: **_Oui comme toi j'ai été déçue du Klaroline. Je me suis demander si JP n'aurait pas sabotté le Klaroline parce qu'elle n'aimait pas ce couple. Je n'aime pas le Klami mais hélas on risque d'en avoir... Bref j'ai écris cet histoire parce que j'ai été déçue de la tournure qu'a prit le Klaroline et j'espère que cette fan fiction plaira au Klaroline qui on également été déçue^^._

*** Mel023:** _Ne t'inquiète pas comme dans TO, Caroline ne sera pas prisonnière pour longtemps^^. Quant à Hayley elle sera dans l'histoire mais elle sera pas la méchante de l'histoire._

*** dana gaafar:** _Là je risque un peu de te décevoir, il y aura du Haylijah mais le couple principal sera belle et bien le Klaroline^^. Il y aura surement d'autre couple mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas encore choisit avec qui j'allais les mettre en couple. _

*** A tous mes Lecteurs: **_Merci d'avoir lue cette fan fiction et de m'avoir laissez des reviews^^. J'espère que cette histoire continuera à vous plaire^^. _

* * *

_Merci à **Noemieb85** d'avoir corriger ce Chapitre 01^^. _

* * *

**Chapitre 01 :**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que j'étais enfermée ici avec toutes ces sorcières qui faisaient des sorts sur moi pour bien confirmer les dires de Jane Ann. Je voulais rentrer chez moi à Mystic Falls, je voulais revoir ma mère. Elle me manquait. J'étais partie comme ça, sans rien lui dire, elle devait être inquiète. J'avais la tête entre mes genoux, je sentais les larmes rouler le long de mes joues.

Soudain, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. J'essuyai les larmes d'un revers de la main et je me relevai. Je vis Sophie rentrer avec Elijah.

Il était visiblement surpris de me voir, vue son expression. Ouais, moi-même j'étais surprise d'être ici à cause d'un bébé miracle conçu en une nuit !

- C'est vous Caroline ? s'étonna Elijah.

- Oui... dis-je, gênée.

Il se tourna dans la direction de Sophie qui était appuyée contre la porte, les bras croisés.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ?! Elle est vampire, elle ne peut pas porter d'enfant ! fit-il froidement.

- Apparemment si et je pense que ça ne vient pas d'elle mais de ton frère qui est à moitié loup garou, répliqua-t-elle aussi froidement que lui.

Elijah ne savait plus quoi dire et il poussa un long soupir.

- Mon frère se demandait où Caroline était passée. Je vois qu'elle était retenue prisonnière ici pour le faire venir, dit-il.

- Exactement. Nous avons besoin de ton frère. Il doit nous aider à destituer Marcel de son trône.

Marcel ? C'est qui ça encore ?!

- Vous dîtes Marcel ? dit-il, étonné.

Sophie ne répondit rien de plus et hocha la tête.

- Je parlerai à mon frère mais avant je voudrais rester seul avec Caroline, dit-il.

Sophie s'éloigna jusqu'à fermer la porte. Je ne voulais pas rester avec lui, il m'impressionnait trop et en plus je ne savais pas s'il prenait bien la nouvelle.

- Je... commençai-je.

- Mon frère m'avait caché ce détail, dit-il.

- Il ne le sait pas...

- Je parle de votre... relation.

Oh ça ! Oui effectivement Elijah ne pouvait pas savoir, déjà parce que j'avais fait promettre à Klaus de ne rien dire, et ensuite parce que je doutais qu'il soit assez proche de son frère pour lui en parler.

- Écoutez, je ne voulais pas vous attirer d'ennuis. Tout ce que je voulais c'était retrouver Tyler car Hayley m'avait dit qu'il était en danger, et puis là ces sorcières m'ont tendu un piège...

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Nous nous sommes toujours débrouillés pour nous attirer des problèmes tout seuls donc ne vous sentez pas fautive.

- Vous pouvez me faire sortir d'ici ? Je partirai et Klaus n'en saura jamais rien...

Il me regarda, étonné, avant d'approcher de moi doucement.

- Vous ne voulez pas le garder ?

Je n'en savais rien à vrai dire. Je ne me sentais pas prête à être mère et encore moins à l'avouer à mes proches. De plus Tyler ne voudrait plus de moi, ce que je pouvais comprendre vue ma trahison. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me déteste...

Je tenais à lui...

- Pourquoi le garderais-je ? Il aura des ennemis nombreux, pas de père. Mes amis m'en voudront et même s'ils me pardonnent, ils le rejetteront. Et je refuse qu'il subisse ça... L'histoire ne doit pas se répéter...

Il était surpris par mes paroles. J'avais été sincère avec lui. Klaus m'avait raconté son histoire le soir où on avait... Enfin voilà...

Je ne voulais pas que mes proches s'en prennent au bébé car c'était ce qui risquait d'arriver, surtout avec Tyler. Même s'il me pardonnait et qu'il décidait de retenter quelque chose avec moi, je savais qu'il serait incapable d'aimer ce bébé.

- Il vous a raconté son histoire ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Je savais certaines choses mais pas tout. Il m'a tout dit lorsqu'on a... Enfin vous savez...

- Et si je convaincs mon frère de s'occuper de vous et du bébé, vous voudriez le garder ?

- Mes proches me détesteraient...

- S'ils sont vraiment vos amis alors ils accepteront votre choix. Je sais que c'est une décision difficile mais mon frère a vraiment besoin de cet enfant.

- Il vous l'a dit ? J'en doute...

- Non. Mais je sais que mon frère a toujours voulu une famille. Il a toujours voulu avoir la sienne et je doute qu'il le rejette.

- Alors je serai quoi ? L'incubateur sur patte qui sert juste à porter son enfant ?! Après, une fois que je l'aurai mis au monde, vous voudriez que je l'abandonne pour reprendre ma vie à Mystic Falls ?!

- Non, Caroline ! Non surtout pas ! Ce bébé aura besoin de ses deux parents ! Nous trouverons une solution qui vous arrangera mais pour le moment je vous prie de ne prendre aucune décision, d'accord ?

Il semblait sincère et je ne pouvais qu'accepter son offre. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée ou non mais je pouvais patienter pour savoir où cela allait me mener.

- Par contre si vous pouviez voir avec les sorcières pour qu'elles me relâchent car je vais devenir folle à rester enfermée...

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il allait s'en aller mais il fallait que je lui dise quelque chose.

- Elijah, tutoyez-moi. Ça me gêne, surtout que je suis plus jeune que vous, avouai-je.

- D'accord Caroline mais fais en autant, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Je hochai la tête puis il sortit, me laissant de nouveau seule. Je retournai m'asseoir au sol et j'attendis. Je n'avais aucune idée de la réaction de Klaus mais j'avoue que je la craignais. Est-ce qu'il le prendrait bien ou alors le prendrait-il tellement mal qu'il voudrait s'en prendre à moi ? Il pouvait être parfois coléreux et impulsif à cause de son côté loup garou. Je craignais vraiment qu'il veuille me tuer à cause de la nouvelle. Mais je savais qu'Elijah ferait attention à ce qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à moi. Il était digne de confiance, j'en avais eu la preuve. Et dire que je le craignais avant alors qu'il était quelqu'un de gentil. Enfin pour moi il l'était et je pensais qu'Elena le croyait également.

* * *

Je fus réveillée par Sophie qui me releva doucement. Je regardai autour de moi et je ne vis qu'elle. Je lui retirai brusquement mon bras et je la suivis.

Mais dès que j'arrivai dans la pièce où elle voulait que je sois, je sentis la peur m'envahir. Il était là, avec Elijah et Kol, mais il était là.

Il sembla troublé, comme s'il ne savait pas où il en était. Je baissai les yeux, ne supportant pas de le voir douter, lui qui habituellement était aussi sûr de lui, il semblait vraiment perdu.

- Sérieusement ? La petite blonde ? commença Kol.

- La ferme Kol ! hurla Klaus, furieux.

Bon d'accord, je voulais retourner dans la pièce où j'étais précédemment. J'allais faire demi-tour mais Sophie me retint brusquement.

- Elle porte ton enfant, dit Elijah.

- Rien ne me prouve que c'est le mien. Elle a dû revoir l'autre chien. Sinon jamais elle ne l'aurait gardé !

Ce qu'il me disait était blessant au plus haut point. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait capable de sous-entendre que j'étais une fille facile. Mais un truc me troubla davantage : c'est qu'il pense que je me serais débarrassée du bébé car il était de lui.

- Je n'ai pas revu Tyler depuis longtemps. Et honnêtement je n'étais même pas au courant, dis-je d'une petite voix.

- Elle dit la vérité. Il est bien de toi. Ma sœur a tout fait pour savoir s'il était vraiment le tien.

- Peut-être que Caroline est naïve mais je ne le suis pas ! Tu ne me manipuleras pas ! Personne ne l'a réussi !

- Nik tu devrais tout de même songer à ce que cette charmante femme te dit. Elle dit peut-être la vérité, tenta Kol.

- C'est la vérité, renchérit Elijah.

- Si tu ne veux pas croire Sophie alors crois-moi. Après toi, je n'ai eu personne. Je me sentais déjà mal pour ce que j'avais fait à Tyler sans aller voir ailleurs encore une fois. Je ne te manipule pas et honnêtement j'ai proposé à Elijah de ne rien te dire car je ne voulais pas que ça te gâche la vie comme tu sembles le croire. Maintenant tu me détestes, ainsi que le bébé, bien ! Je ferai en sorte que tu ne puisses plus t'en préoccuper ! Ça sera comme avant... lui dis-je, la voix cassée.

Je retenais mes larmes car j'avais vraiment envie de pleurer. Il l'avait mal pris et ça c'était blessant. Surtout que je pensais qu'il ressentait pour moi plus que de l'attirance, ou du moins qu'on était amis...

- Maintenant tu as une décision à prendre : soit tu acceptes le marché, soit Caroline ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour porter sa première robe de grossesse ! lui dit durement Sophie.

Je la regardai, choquée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle voulait me tuer si Klaus n'acceptait pas son offre. Je le regardai et il sembla préoccupé. Il me regarda puis il y eut un long silence. Il semblait concentré.

* * *

- C'est ton enfant, Niklaus, lui dit Elijah.

- Et la femme que tu aimes, rappelle-toi en, renchérit Kol.

Elijah et Kol essayaient de lui faire entendre raison, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas venant d'Elijah mais qui me surprit plus venant de Kol.

- Cette femme va t'apporter tout ce que tu as toujours voulu, une famille. Ta propre famille.

- Tu me l'as dit une fois. Cette femme tu ne la laisseras pas partir, c'est une merveille. T'en souviens-tu ? lui dit Kol.

Il a vraiment dit tout ça ? Alors s'il avait des sentiments pour moi, pourquoi me rejetait-il là ? Il ne devait pas tant m'aimer que ça. Ou alors une fois lui avait suffi...

- Caroline, que voudrais-tu faire de ce bébé ? me demanda-t-il, plus calme.

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Très bien. J'accepte ton offre. Mais je veux qu'elle vienne avec nous et ça n'est pas négociable, répliqua durement Klaus.

- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

- Parce que sinon je ne ferai rien pour t'aider.

Sophie sembla agacée, elle prit un poignard et elle se piqua la main. À la seconde où elle l'eut fait, je sentis une douleur à la main. Je la regardai et je vis que je saignais de la main.

- Je suis reliée à elle, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre nous ou encore si tu échoues, je n'hésiterai pas à la tuer.

- Ça va te tuer espèce de crétine ! répliqua Kol, énervé.

- Je m'en fiche. Je me bats pour une cause et je ferai tout pour l'obtenir. Et si la blondinette s'enfuit, j'en ferai autant. Donc elle part avec vous mais elle doit rester en ville. Avons-nous un accord ?

Klaus ne répondit rien, ce fut Elijah qui prit la parole.

- Nous en avons un.

- Bien, maintenant nous allons le faire à ma façon. Je vais tout vous expliquer.

- Kol, ramène Caroline chez nous, lui dit Elijah.

Kol s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur mon épaule. Il voulait me réconforter et je l'en remerciai du regard.

Je m'arrêtai net lorsque je passai devant Sophie.

Je la giflai le plus fort que je pus sans pour autant la tuer. J'avais beau lui en vouloir et être un vampire, je ne voulais pas la tuer.

* * *

Kol me prit le bras et m'attira vers la sortie. Il semblait amusé par la gifle que j'avais mise à Sophie. J'étais sur les nerfs et elle m'agaçait à prendre de grands airs. Le pire c'est qu'elle avait pris le contrôle sur ma vie. Je ne pouvais même plus rentrer à Mystic Falls, il fallait que je mente à mes proches pour ne pas les voir débarquer ici et surtout pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent.

Je détestais ne pas avoir le contrôle.

- J'ai envie de la tuer ! m'exclamai-je une fois sortie.

- Je sais, moi aussi. Franchement elle se prend pour qui pour commander trois vampires originels !

dit Kol.

- Elle a pris le contrôle sur nos vies ! Non seulement vous êtes obligés de faire ce qu'elle veut mais en plus elle menace de me tuer si je voulais rentrer chez moi ! Chose dont j'ai envie car mes proches me manquent !

- Tu les reverras. Lorsque tout sera réglé, tu pourras rentrer, mais en attendant tu restes avec nous. Tu verras tu seras bien.

- Ton frère m'en veut. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais tomber enceinte... Techniquement ça n'est pas de ma faute...

- Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet. Je suis sûr qu'il ne savait pas. Et puis il était surtout choqué et aussi trop têtu pour reconnaître qu'il va être père. Elijah m'en a parlé avant car il savait que Nik ne le croirait pas.

- Et toi tu l'as cru ? m'étonnai-je.

- Oui car nous ne savons pas ce que change réellement son côté loup garou. Par contre je ne pensais pas que c'était de toi qu'il s'agissait. Je pensais à une autre fille, une humaine pas un vampire. C'est encore plus bizarre.

- Ça n'était qu'une fois...

- Vraiment ? Il s'est contenté d'une seule fois ?

Non pas vraiment... Mais ce que je voulais dire c'était que ça n'avait duré qu'une nuit. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

- Je veux dire que ce n'était qu'une nuit. On était tous les deux ivres.

- Je sais maintenant ce que je vais lui acheter pour son anniversaire, dit-il, amusé.

Je le regardai, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- C'est évident, non ? Une boîte de capotes !

Suite à sa plaisanterie, j'imaginais la réaction de Klaus. Cela me fit esquisser un sourire.

- Tu vois, tu souris ! Caroline, ce n'est pas bien grave. Tu vas être mère après, personne ne te demande d'épouser mon frère. Vous ferez bien comme vous le voudrez.

- Et si je suis une mauvaise mère ?

- Aucun risque. Tu es une chouette nana. Et puis ce bébé aura des tontons et une tata pour s'occuper de lui.

- En parlant d'elle, Rebekah n'est pas avec vous ?

C'était vrai, je ne l'avais pas vue avec eux. Elle était peut être restée chez elle ou en voyage.

- Non, elle fait la tête. Elle ne veut pas quitter Mystic Falls et elle s'est engueulée avec Elijah. Mais elle va changer d'avis en apprenant qui est la mère.

- Elijah ne lui a pas dit que c'était moi la mère ?

- Non. Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas choquer tout le monde. Comprends-nous, pour nous c'était impossible que ça soit toi. Surtout qu'on pensait que tu détestais Nik, vu le nombre de fois où tu le lui as dit.

La vérité c'était que je ne le détestais pas. Loin de là. Je le repoussais pour ne pas affronter les sentiments naissants pour lui. J'aimais Tyler mais je ressentais tout de même quelque chose de fort pour Klaus. Le truc c'était que je ne voulais pas l'accepter.

- Tu ne le détestes pas tant que ça, comprit-il.

- Non... Je ne le déteste pas, avouai-je.

- Tu ne voulais pas ressentir ça pour lui. Tu ne voulais pas le reconnaître et c'était plus facile pour toi de le repousser. J'ai compris, j'ai ressenti la même chose pour une sorcière.

- Et ?

- Ça n'a pas très bien fini. Mais bon je suis passé à autre chose. Maintenant rentrons, tu dois avoir besoin de te reposer. Tu sembles épuisée.

Il ne voulait pas trop m'en parler, mais je l'acceptai. Je savais que certains souvenirs pouvaient faire mal. Je sais bien que parfois c'est dur d'en parler. Il en parlerait quand il le voudrait, à condition qu'il le veuille.

Nous nous éloignions du cimetière pour aller chez eux.


	3. Chapitre 02

**Coucou^^. **

_11 Reviews juste au début de l'histoire, ça me fait plaisir^^. Je ne pensais pas que vous aimeriez autant cette fan fiction^^. Merci encore pour vos avis cela m'aide à écrire la suite^^. _

* * *

**Petites Précisions sur la Fan Fiction: **

* Klaus et Hayley n'ont jamais coucher ensemble puisque j'ai inverser les rôles^^.

* Le Klaroline se fera plus rapidement que le Haylijah.

* Même si le Klaroline se fait rapidement ( il faut quand même attendre plusieurs chapitres avant^^ ) ça ne sera pas tout rose. Comme tout les couples il y aura des scènes de ménages. Ce qui me semble logique avec leur deux fort caractères, mdr.

* Pour ce qui est de la relation Kol / Caroline leur relation surement amicale et ressemblera assez à l'amitié Stéfan / Caroline.

* Hayley sera importante dans l'histoire car je n'imagine pas TO sans elle^^. J'aime beaucoup ce personnage même si dans TVD je ne l'aimais pas. Mais dans TO j'ai appris à apprécié ce personnage^^.

* La bande d'Elena n'apprendra pas tout de suite la nouvelle et vue qu'il s'agit d'une fan fiction sur TO nous ne verrons pas ce qu'il se passe à Mystic fall.

* * *

_Merci à **Noemieb85** d'avoir corriger ce Chapitre 02^^. _

* * *

**Chapitre 02 :**

Nous arrivâmes devant une grande maison. Kol ouvrit la porte d'entrée, je le suivis et je rentrai à l'intérieur à mon tour. Une fois à l'intérieur, je vis des bâches en tissu sur les meubles. Kol en retira quelques-unes, je l'aidai également me sentant obliger de l'aider. Il avait été gentil avec moi, c'était le moins que je puisse faire.

- C'est grand, dis-je.

- Oui mais beaucoup moins que notre ancienne demeure, me répondit-il.

- Maintenant, que va-t-il se passer à ton avis ?

- Déjà, on va devoir de nouveau s'installer ici, ensuite on va sûrement voir ce qui a encore changé ici et surtout comment Marcel a réussi à devenir roi et comment il a survécu à Mikael. Pour ce qui est de toi, tu vas devoir rester avec nous.

- Je vais vraiment devoir apprendre à mentir, dis-je pour moi-même.

- Cela évitera que tes proches s'attirent des ennuis. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, c'est plus facile de mentir au téléphone. D'ailleurs tu devrais les appeler, en attendant que j'aie fini de tout ranger.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Dis, tu pourrais me prêter ton téléphone portable, elles ont pris le mien, lui dis-je, gêné.

Il sortit son téléphone portable de la poche de son jean et me le passa avec un sourire compatissant. Je le remerciai du regard et j'allai d'abord appeler ma mère.

Elle répondit tout de suite, chose qui n'était pas habituelle venant d'elle. Elle devait s'inquiéter pour moi...

- Maman, fis-je.

- Caroline ? Mais tu étais où tout ce temps ?! Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle, paniquée.

- Oui, je vais bien. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir appelée plus tôt mais mon portable a rendu l'âme, lui mentis-je.

- D'accord. Tu es partie où ? J'ai demandé à Stefan et il m'a dit qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où tu pouvais être.

- J'ai eu des nouvelles de Tyler. Il avait des ennuis donc j'ai dû partir vite et je n'ai pas pensé à t'écrire un mot pour te prévenir... Désolée...

- L'important c'est que tu ailles bien. Tu rentres quand ?

- Pas tout de suite. Tyler a besoin d'aide, je dois rester ici un moment.

- Combien de temps ?

- Plusieurs mois...

- Caroline ! Tu ne peux pas rester là-bas aussi longtemps !

- Maman, c'est important pour moi. Je dois l'aider du mieux que je peux même si je dois rester bloquée ici. Je te donnerai régulièrement des nouvelles, je te le promets.

Elle ne dit rien tout de suite. Elle semblait agacée, vu que sa respiration s'était accélérée. Elle poussa un soupir avant de me dire d'une voix calme :

- D'accord, mais fais attention à toi.

- Merci, dis-je.

- Donne-moi vite de tes nouvelles.

- Oui. Je t'aime, maman, répondis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Je ne savais pas si j'allais la revoir avec tous ces problèmes, du coup je préférai lui dire que je l'aimais même si nous avions eu des différends. J'avais peur. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée que ma mère et mes amis me tournent le dos ou que je sois séparée d'eux. J'avais également peur qu'on s'en prenne à moi à cause du bébé.

- Je t'aime aussi ma chérie, fit-elle.

Elle n'avait pas l'air plus inquiète que ça, peut-être parce qu'elle pensait que ma voix tremblait à cause du fait que je ne la reverrais pas avant longtemps.

Je raccrochai et j'allai rendre le téléphone à Kol qui était dans une grande chambre de couleur crème. Il y avait un grand lit en bois qui semblait ancien contre le mur avec une table de nuit de chaque côté du lit et une grande armoire assortie au lit.

- Tu dormiras ici, je pense que tu seras très bien dans cette chambre.

- Merci, Kol, lui dis-je.

- Je vais prendre quelques vêtements à Rebekah et demain tu iras t'en acheter, me proposa-t-il.

- Elle a des vêtements ici ? m'étonnai-je.

- Rebekah avait prévu de venir s'installer ici quelques temps et elle avait fait apporter des vêtements neufs ici, expliqua-t-il.

- D'accord.

Il s'en alla quelques minutes et revint avec une pile de vêtements. Il me les posait sur le lit quand on entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, me faisant sursauter. Kol s'en alla pour aller voir ce qui se passait alors que je recherchais un pyjama. Je trouvai une chemise de nuit de couleur blanche en dentelle. Je la posai sur un coin du lit et rangeai le reste dans l'armoire.

- Caroline ? appela Klaus d'une voix calme.

Je me retournai et le vis à côté de ma porte de chambre. Il était encore choqué, cela se voyait. Il ne savait sans doute pas comment réagir.

- Tu es bien installée ? me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondis-je.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais j'ai cru que tu jouais encore avec mes sentiments. Du coup je l'ai mal pris...

- Tu m'as presque traitée de traînée et tu as hésité à laisser ces sorcières me tuer avec ton enfant !

Il y avait certaines choses que je pouvais pardonner mais pas le fait qu'il ait hésité à me sauver. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il m'aurait laissée dans les emmerdes, surtout qu'il disait tenir à moi.

- Écoute, je n'ai pas hésité vis à vis de toi mais vis à vis du bébé... Comment pourrais-je être un bon père alors que le mien me battait ? Je n'ai jamais eu de bon exemple en père !

- Tu ne peux pas penser ça ! Tu n'es pas comme Mikael ! Tu ne répéteras pas ses erreurs !

- Tu n'en sais rien ! Je ne serai sans doute pas un bon père !

- Personne n'est parfait ! Tu ne seras peut-être pas un père parfait mais tu ne seras pas un monstre comme Mikael ! Peut-être que moi-même je ne serai pas une bonne mère, je n'ai jamais rêvé d'avoir plein d'enfants, comme Elena ou Bonnie ! Je me voyais avec un seul enfant à la limite, et quand je suis devenue vampire j'y ai renoncé et là je me retrouve enceinte de toi !

- Tu me fais des reproches ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Bon sang ! Tu m'as mise enceinte ! Damon avait dit à Elena que les vampires ne pouvaient pas procréer !

- Je le pensais aussi ! Arrête de m'accuser ! Nous avons fait ce bébé à deux !

- Oui je sais !

- Alors pourquoi tu me hurles dessus ?!

- Je n'en sais rien ! Je suis en train d'angoisser pour plusieurs raisons ! J'ai tenu bon devant ces sorcières et c'est maintenant que je craque !

Klaus comprit ce que je ressentais car il vint vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras mais ce n'était pas pour autant que je ne lui en voulais plus. Il avait hésité entre moi et sa foutue fierté. Je lui en voulais vraiment.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais vraiment pas t'attirer des problèmes. Maintenant je vais tout faire pour que tu sois en sécurité.

Je ne dis rien de plus et me séparai de ses bras. Je devais arrêter d'agir comme cela. J'aimais Tyler et... aussi Klaus... Je comprenais mieux ce qu'Elena ressentait maintenant. Et moi qui la jugeais ! Quelle idiote ! Elle ne savait plus qui choisir vu qu'elle aimait Stefan et Damon. Pour moi ça aurait été évident qu'elle choisisse Stefan car je n'appréciais pas Damon pour tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, mais pas pour elle. Elena les aimait tous les deux et moi je faisais la même chose. Elena m'aurait dit de choisir Tyler parce que Klaus lui avait fait du mal. Nous n'étions pas si différentes que ça... J'avais été dure avec elle...

- Je pense que je devrais aller dormir, dis-je à Klaus.

- Oui. Tu dois être épuisée, me répondit-il.

Je ne dis rien de plus alors qu'il sortait de la chambre. Je pris la chemise de nuit et j'allai prendre une douche. Une fois propre et détendue, j'allai me coucher. J'étais épuisée aussi bien physiquement que nerveusement.

Je m'endormis rapidement, n'ayant pas le temps de penser à tous ces problèmes.

Lorsque je me réveillai, je n'avais aucune envie de me lever. Je restai allongée dans mon lit à ne rien faire. Mais un bruit provenant du hall d'entrée me poussa à me lever. Je sortis du lit et j'allai vers les escaliers, et là je vis la fille qui m'avait pourri la vie ! Hayley était là, en train de se disputer avec Kol alors qu'Elijah essayait de les calmer tous les deux.

- Je n'ai rien contre elle ! Je voulais juste retrouver ma famille et savoir d'où je viens !

- Tu n'as pas pensé qu'elle ne voulait pas de l'enfant ?! Ou alors qu'elle ne voulait pas partir de Mystic Falls pour ne plus revenir ?!

- Crois ce que tu veux ! Je veux juste parler à Caroline et m'expliquer !

- Tu crois qu'elle veut parler à une roulure comme toi ?!

- Kol ! le réprimanda Elijah.

- Quoi ? Tu te rends compte qu'elle a non seulement fait un sale coup à Caroline mais aussi à notre frère ainsi qu'à notre famille ?!

- Je m'en rends compte mais je pense qu'à sa place tu en aurais fait autant. La famille, c'est important.

Je décidai d'avancer pour montrer ma présence. Hayley sembla soulagée de me voir mais elle changea vite d'avis lorsqu'elle remarqua que j'étais furieuse. Kol avait raison sur toute la ligne. Après, Elijah n'avait peut-être pas tort, mais j'avais du mal à pardonner l'affront qu'elle m'avait fait.

- Avoue que ça t'enchante de me voir m'éloigner de Tyler. Avoue que ça t'enchante de gâcher ma relation avec lui.

- Attends, ne confonds pas tout. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai gâché ta relation avec lui mais bien toi et Klaus, moi je n'y suis pour rien ! répliqua-t-elle durement.

- Tu dois jubiler maintenant que tu sais ce que j'ai fait avec Klaus, tu dois te demander quand tu vas l'apprendre à Tyler.

- Crois-le ou non, je ne jubile pas. Et non, je ne compte pas en parler à Tyler. De toute façon je n'ai aucune idée d'où il se trouve.

- Je t'ai fait confiance pensant que même si tu me détestais, tu tenais à Tyler autant que moi ! J'ai accepté de venir ici rapidement sans même en parler à ma mère qui s'est inquiétée pour moi ! Maintenant je suis prisonnière ici de cette ville car ses sorcières l'ont décidé !

- Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin, Caroline. Je pensais juste qu'elles allaient te retenir prisonnière jusqu'à ce que Klaus vienne en ville, et qu'après tu serais de retour à Mystic Falls. Elles m'ont promis de ne pas te faire de mal. Crois-moi, Caroline, je ne suis peut-être pas toujours sympa mais je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal.

- Tu m'as tuée une fois pour trahir les hybrides de Klaus et Tyler !

- Oui mais je savais que tu t'en remettrais vu que tu es une vampire.

- Dégage d'ici ! hurlai-je, furieuse.

Là, j'étais en colère parce qu'elle était de mauvaise foi : elle osait non seulement me dire que j'étais l'une des causes d'embrouille dans ma relation avec Tyler mais qu'en plus elle n'avait jamais voulu me faire de mal. Non, quelqu'un devait en avoir après elle et elle avait besoin de protection. C'était tout elle ! Une traîtresse qui se tournait du côté où le vent soufflait. Elle n'était pas une fille digne de confiance. Même pour la personne qu'elle disait aimer. Le pauvre Tyler avait fui à cause d'elle et de sa trahison.

- Caroline...

- Va-t'en ! hurlai-je en la bousculant brutalement.

Elle se cogna contre le mur et tomba au sol. Elle se releva et me fixa.

- Je l'ai sûrement mérité. Je m'en vais, dit-elle froidement.

- Fais attention à ce que je ne te croise pas. Je ne serai pas aussi gentille la prochaine fois.

- Je te connais et je sais que tu ne me tueras pas. Tu es loin d'être un monstre. Lorsqu'on se reverra et que ta crise de nerfs sera passée, j'attends qu'on parle, toutes les deux.

Elle quitta la maison en claquant la porte derrière elle. Kol regarda par la fenêtre, sûrement pour être sûr qu'elle partait bien.

- Où est Klaus ? demandai-je en essayant de rester calme.

Kol et Elijah se regardèrent et je compris qu'ils me cachaient quelque chose.

- Bon, je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter des mensonges, où est -il, s'il vous plaît ?

- À Mystic Falls car Stefan l'a appelé, commença Kol.

- Comment ça ? Un truc est arrivé ? demandai-je, prise d'une soudaine inquiétude.

- Damon a eu un problème. Il a besoin de son sang pour guérir, répondit Elijah.

- Pourquoi voudrait-il les aider ? Là je ne comprends pas tout...

- Pour toi. Il sait que tu tiens à tes amis. Il nous a dit de ne rien te dire pour t'éviter tout stress.

- Parce que faire rentrer Hayley ici ne me provoquerait pas du stress, peut-être…

Kol rigola avant de lâcher d'une voix calme et détendue :

- C'est drôle, je lui ai dit la même chose lorsqu'il l'a fait rentrer.

- Elle voulait vraiment parler à Caroline. Je pensais qu'une explication entre les deux ne lui ferait pas de mal, se justifia Elijah.

- Ouais mais là c'est encore trop frais, frérot. Il faut attendre que sa colère soit retombée, dit Kol.

- Ce n'est rien. Tu ne voulais pas me blesser mais juste arranger les choses, fis-je.

Une crainte m'envahit soudain : et si Klaus décidait de parler du bébé à mes proches ? Même s'il ne voulait pas me blesser, je savais qu'il pourrait tout déballer si un de mes amis le provoquait, comme Elena ou encore Bonnie... Même Damon qui n'était pas mon ami : il serait tout à fait capable de le lui dire...

J'espérais qu'il se contrôlerait assez pour ne rien dire.

- Il ne dira pas que tu es ici, si c'est de ça que tu t'inquiètes, me dit Kol.

- Attends, comment sais-tu ce que je pense ? lui demandai-je, surprise.

- Tu es expressive, on lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Le téléphone d'Elijah sonna. Il s'éloigna pour prendre son appel.

- Rebekah devrait bientôt venir, me dit Kol.

- C'est elle qui appelle Elijah ? lui demandai-je.

- Oui. Elle est en train de planifier son arrivée, mais je pense qu'elle va prendre des vacances avant. Elle est têtue et elle a besoin de réfléchir à tête reposée. Elle est en froid avec Klaus, m'expliqua-t-il.

Ouais, en même temps c'est un peu normal, après avoir été daguée plusieurs fois par son frère… Franchement à sa place j'aurais eu du mal à lui pardonner. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il se calme avec sa manie de daguer sa famille.

- Ça se comprend, dis-je.

- Je lui en ai voulu aussi, mais je lui ai pardonné. Rebekah, étant la plus proche de lui en dehors d'Elijah, en fera autant. Elle a bon cœur, tu sais.

- À vrai dire, je ne connais que très peu ta sœur, mais je reconnais qu'elle n'a pas un mauvais fond. Comme vous tous, d'ailleurs.

- Même Klaus ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Il cherchait à me faire admettre quoi ? Que je tenais à lui ? Que je savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un de bien derrière cette façade d'hybride sanguinaire ? Alors oui je voulais bien l'avouer. Je l'avais su lors du bal que la famille Mikaelson avait organisé. Il s'était plus ou moins confié à moi et pour la première fois j'avais eu des doutes à son sujet. Mais l'ennui c'était que j'étais trop têtue pour me l'avouer.

- Oui. Il n'a pas un fond mauvais, il est devenu comme ça à cause de vos parents. Je suis persuadée qu'avant il n'était pas comme ça.

Kol eut soudain une expression triste. Je me demandai ce que j'avais pu lui dire qui l'ait rendu aussi triste. Je voulus m'excuser mais il me dit :

- Mon frère était très différent avant. Il n'y avait pas plus gentil. Seulement, père l'a complètement changé à force de s'en prendre à lui. Quant à mère, elle l'ignorait et ne le protégeait même pas. Pourtant c'était son rôle de le faire.

- Le rôle de parent est de protéger leurs enfants.

Kol eut un grand sourire narquois avant de me dire d'une voix très calme :

- Pour quelqu'un qui ne souhaite pas être mère, tu sais beaucoup de choses sur ce que c'est d'être parent.

- Je sais uniquement ce que les miens m'ont appris. Mes parents m'ont toujours protégée, enfin du moins jusqu'à ce que je devienne vampire. Ma transformation a provoqué pas mal de conflits.

- Mais ça s'est arrangé, je pense.

- Oui, mais ça a été difficile pour mes parents de l'accepter, surtout mon père.

En repensant à mon père, je ne pus que me souvenir de ce qu'il m'avait fait, et aussi le fait qu'Alaric l'avait tué de sang-froid. Enfin, du moins, son côté sombre. Même s'il m'avait fait du mal, je l'aimais et en plus nous nous étions réconciliés. J'aimais malgré tout mon père et ma mère, même si avec cette dernière nous avions eu des différends.

Elijah arriva dans la pièce et sembla inquiet.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Kol.

- Je dois m'en aller quelques temps. Kol, tu veilles sur Caroline, dit-il.

- Attends, que se passe-t-il au juste ? Klaus a un problème ? demandai-je, inquiète.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Caroline. Il va très bien. Cela ne le concerne pas.

Kol fronça les sourcils, il semblait inquiet mais il n'en dit rien. Il préférait ne pas le lui montrer.

- C'était qui, Elijah ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Mélia.

Elijah ne dit rien de plus et monta à l'étage pour préparer ses affaires. Kol et moi pensions qu'il s'agissait de Klaus mais c'était une de leur connaissance. Je ne connaissais pas cette Mélia mais je savais qu'elle avait dû apprendre un truc important à Elijah pour qu'il veuille partir aussi vite.

- Je vais t'emmener faire les magasins. Tu ne vas pas porter sans arrêt les vêtements de Bekah, elle n'est pas prêteuse, dit-il.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner.

- Si. Tu es sous ma protection jusqu'à ce que Klaus rentre. Et puis j'ai besoin de m'acheter deux-trois trucs. Tu as de l'argent ?

- Je dois avoir mon portefeuille dans la poche de mon jean, lui dis-je.

- Au pire, je t'aurais pris ce qu'il te fallait.

- Non merci. J'aime mieux faire du shopping avec mon argent.

- Dans ce cas, prépare-toi et allons faire les magasins, s'amusa-t-il.

Je lui souris avant de rejoindre ma chambre pour me préparer et prendre mon portefeuille. Il y avait un moment que je voulais faire du shopping, seulement Bonnie et Elena étaient assez occupées, donc j'avais dû reporter. Mais là, je devais impérativement me prendre quelques vêtements. Cela tombait donc bien, en plus j'avais pu économiser. J'avais assez d'argent pour renouveler ma garde-robe. Par contre cela ferait bizarre de faire les magasins avec Kol. Je ne le connaissais pas tellement mais cela me donnerait l'occasion d'apprendre à mieux le connaître…


End file.
